Gotta' Be You
by ArtemisSakuraRose
Summary: One day, a strange girl literally runs into Liam. She's been on the run constantly for three years. Can Liam get her to trust them and stop running? Summary sucks. Just please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I panted as I ran. But it was nothing new. I was always on the run. But more on that later. Right now I was focusing on my current destination: the bus station. I rounded the corner of the street, almost to the bus stop. I could hear the hard foot steps of the large man chasing me. The bus was already leaving the stop.

"Stop!" I yelled at the bus, waving my ticket in the air. If the bus driver saw me, he didn't care; the bus rounded the next corner and dissapeared, along with any hope I had for escaping.

Maybe I should explain the situation at hand. This mess all started when I was thirteen years old. You see, I'd ran away from my father. He was an aweful alcholic and drug abuser. He abused me constantly to keep me from telling anyone about his drug dealing business. But I cracked one day. I went to the police. I told them everything. But somehow my father found out before the police could arrest him. He ran, but not before he left me a note warning me:

"I will hunt you down. I will kill you. But before I do, I will make you wish you had never been born, bitch."

I had kept that note with me for the past three years as I ran from place to place. Running, I had been all over North America. I never stayed in one place for more than a month. The only reason for that was that my father had people looking for me. For drug dealers, they were pretty smart. They always found me, no matter how careful I was. And I was super cautious. I never gave anyone my real name and I always made sure I wasn't recognizable. Now what's my real name? Like I'm gonna' tell you! For all I know, you could be another one of my fathers spies! Every time I changed locations, I would change my hairs style and color and I wore colored contacts. And I absolutely never, ever returned to a place I'd been. But they always found me, and I always ended up running for my life. I'd never been captured, but I've had some pretty close calls.

Back to the present. I was choking for air as I raced around the corner, trying to get to the next bus stop before the bus did. Luckily, I knew a shortcut. Looking behind me, I noticed that the guy was gaining ground. Quickly, I cut across the street and vaulted over a fence. I'd had some parkour training and was paying off. I vaulted over several fences and came to a stop at the next bus stop. Glancing down the street, I saw the bus turning the corner. I grinned triumphantly. I'd beat the bus.

Just as the bus was coming to a stop, I felt a hand close on my arm. I was dragged backwards and thrown back over a fence. I sailed over and managed to land on my feet. My attacker jumped over the fence to face me. I backed away from him, stalling for time. I had a plan, but I needed room and time to catch my breath.

I swore violently as I heard the rumble of the bus leaving. I'd have to beat it to the next stop in town. If I missed that stop, I'd have to wait another day for another bus.

"You're gonna' regret making me miss that bus, dickwad!" I shouted, anger taking control of me and wiping out my fear. Unfortunatly, that was all bluffing. I didn't actually know how to fight. All I was good at was running away.

He just grinned and said, "Daddy misses you, sweatheart. Time for you to come home!" He advanced on me and I continued to back up, gaining distance from the fence.

"Bullshit! Do you actually think I would believe that load of crap?" I yelled. He snarled and charged me. I smiled. That was just what I wanted. Seeing my opening, I ran full tilt toward him. Using his ducked shoulders, I launched myself over him and towards the ground. I hit it and rolled back up to my feet, racing for the fence. I was about to vault over it when I felt a hand on my ankle. I fell, face planting the ground. I twisted around and kicked the man in the head. He yowled in pain and released me. I scrambled to my feet and climbed clumsily over the fence.

I ran, but I wasn't running as fast. This escape was harder than the others had been. Luckily, on the first day in this town, I had located all the shortcuts to the bus stops. I turned a corner and ran into a back alley. I raced through the back allies and made it to the final bus stop. But all my running had been of little importance, for the bus was already driving away. I almost screamed in frustration.

I heard that mans' voice behind me, "No where for you to run anymore. That was the last stop, sweatheart!" I turned and continued to run. I rounded a corner and was passing a theatre when a group of guys stepped out in front of me. With no time to stop or shout a warning, I collided into them, knocking one guy down. I fell to the ground on top of him. I heard a gasp and shouting above me. I was pulled off of the guy by one of his friends.

"Oh, my, gosh! I'm so sorry! But I have to go - " I turned to run, but one of them, the one I fell on, grabbed my arm and stopped me. He looked at me with concern and said, "What are you running from?" I tried to shake him off, but he wasn't letting me. He expected an answer.

"Nothing! I'm sorry for knocking you down, but I really have to go!" Just then, my pursuer came around the corner. He was out of breath and panting.

As soon as the guy holding on to me saw the man was out of breath, he looked at me then back at him. I could see that he was putting two and two together. Quickly, he pushed me behind him, gently.

"Why are you chasing her? What did she do?" he asked. As they were distracted, I turned to leave. But I walked right into another of the boys. Walking into people was becoming a bad habit. He grabbed my arms and spun me around so I was facing the boy talking and my attacker.

Speak of the devil, my attacker was speaking, "None of your business, dumbass! Just get out of my way!" And he charged at us. But for some reason, the five boys formed a wall in front of me. When the guy was close enough, the boy with curly, brown hair punched him in the mouth and the blond boy tackled him to the ground. I was stunned. My attacker didn't get up. He looked unconcious.

The boys ignored him and turned to me. "Who are you?" One of them asked. I recognized him as the one I first ran into. "Thank you so much for helping me. But I have to leave before he wakes up.," I motioned toward the unconsious man. Bug he was no longer unconsious.

With an evil grin, he pulled out a knife. He threw it at the guy who punched him, the guy I had ran into, my savior.

"No!" I cried. I ran in front of him. I gasped as the knife plunged into my stomach.

Then everything went dark.

A/N:Please comment! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness came and went. Screams filled my ears. They weren't mine. Pain radiated from my stomach. I opened my eyes and a face loomed over mine. It was the one boy that I ran into. I really needed to find out his name.

Since it was the first thought in my scrambled brain, I blurted it out, "W-what is your n-name?" He looked at me for a moment and answered, "Liam. And my friends are Niall, Louis, Harry, and Zayn." He pointed to each one as he said their names. I followed his finger, barely holding on to consiousness. Once Liam had answered me, he pulled out a cell phone and called 911.

Shit! I couldn't get the police involved in this! Last time I did that, it didn't work. And if they did get involved, they would start asking questions, which would get complicated. They would find out who I was, and that would make it easier for my father to track me.

All this went through my head in a split second. Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I raised my hand and smacked the phone out of Liams' hand. Then I sat up, and was instantly pushed back down gently by the one called Harry.

"Hey, calm down. We're gonna' get you some help!" Liam said. I didn't argue any more. I couldn't speak because the pain was too much to take. Darkness once again took over.

Liams' POV

"The ambulance is on its way. They said not to pull out the knife. It will only cause her to bleed more. They said the best thing to do would be to keep her calm and still," I said in a rush.

"Liam, she is calm and still. She passed out again," Louis said, pointing out the obvious.

"Right, Captain Obvious!" Zayn said. Soon, the sirens of the ambulance could be heard. Niall stood up and went to greet the paramedics. He briefed them on what had happened and they rushed over to us.

As they were putting her on a stretcher, one of the paramedics asked, "Do you know anything about her? Her name? Where is she from? Do you know any of her familys' contact information?" I shook my head at every question. I was shocked that I knew nothing about the girl who saved my life. That guy had thrown the knife at me, but she had blocked it with her own body. Why? She didn't even know who I was.

I got into the back of the ambulance with her. "Meet me at the hospital, guys," I shouted to them. Then the back doors closed and the ambulance was moving. I grabbed the girls' hand and squeezed it tightly in mine.

After a minute, she opened her eyes. She looked very confused for a second. Then realization hit her. Terror filled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay! Everything is gonna' be fine. You're gonna' be fine!" I said. She stared at me. Then she started to struggle and tried to sit up. The paramedic pushed her back down and stuck her with a needle. It must have been a tranquilizer, because she soon closed her eyes and her heart rate slowed down again. Her hand relaxed in mine.

Several minutes later, we reached the hospital. A team of doctors was ready. She was wheeled away in under a minute.

I was directed to the waiting room. The guys were sitting, waiting for me. I took a seat next to Zayn.

Not even five minutes later, Naill said, "I'm hungry!" I sighed and said, "There are vending machines down the hall to your left." Niall raced to the machines. When he came back, it looked like he had bought the whole machine!

"Dude! Nialler! I hope you plan on sharing!" Harry exclaimed. Naill looked horrified.

"Share? What does that even mean?" Naill asked. I facepalmed.

"He skipped school the day they taught us to share!" I sighed. We were kidding of course; it was well known that Niall ate like a pig and NEVER shared his food with anyone. Not even his girlfriends.

The time passed slowly as we waited for news on the girls' condition. Several times, I had to break up fights. Those boys couldn't just sit and wait for hours without something happening.

A little after seven o'clock in the evening, a doctor entered the waiting room. He walked over to us and we stood up, or more like leaped out of the chairs. If I never have to sit in one of those chairs again, it'll be too soon.

"Are you guys here for the girl who was stabbed?" We nodded frantically.

"Is she okay?" I asked quickly. The doctor answered, "She'll be fine. She was lucky none of her internal organs were punctured. She's got stitches and needs several days of bed rest. Do you know anything about her?"

I sighed in relief and said, "No, we don't. So, when will she be getting out of the hospital?"

"Well, we recommend that she stays here for a night so we can observe her and make sure she's healing okay. But she can leave tomorrow if she has someone to check her out. Do you know of any family she has?"

I shook my head. Again, we knew nothing about her. The doctor continued, " Well, then she needs a friend to check her out. And since she saved your life, you would have to be a friend."

I motioned for the guys to huddle up. "Guys, she saved my life. The least we could do for her would be to provide her a place to stay while she heals. So what do you say?" They all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

I smiled and turned to the doctor. "We'll take care of her. Can we see her now?" The doctor nodded and motioned fornus to follow him down the hall. When we reached her room, he said, "She's still asleep, but she should wake up soon."

We walked into the room and I saw her laying in her bed. She looked so small and fragile under those stark, white sheets.

I went and sat down next to the bed and grabbed her hand in mine. It was tiny.

Harry said, "Dude, you know that guy who threw the knife? He got away. I just realized that! Why do you think he was chasing her?"

I just shook my head. I didn't have any answers.

"Oooh! Daddy Direction is clueless! That's a first!" Louis said. Zayn, Harry, and Niall laughed.

"I can still take away your carrots, Louis! And Zayn! I will burn all of your hair products! Harry and Niall! Watch it. Don't push me right now!" I snapped. They all looked shocked.

Yes, I went there.

I heard a laugh behind me. Turning around, I saw that the girl was awake.

Girls POV

A bright white light flooded my vision as I opened my eyes. Was I dead? Is this Heaven? Nope; I was in a hospital. My stomach was strangly numb and the knife was gone. I was surrounded by five boys. Why?

Then it all came back to me. I had jumped in front of Liam and taken the knife instead of him. Speaking of Liam, he was currently holding my hand. He was also arguing with his friends. He mentioned something about carrots and hair products. Or maybe I was just hearing things. Either way, it sounded funny, so I laughed.

Liam looked down at me. Then he smiled, "You're awake! How are you feeling?" The rest of the guys just stood there. Whatever had just happened between Liam and them had made them speachless. Whatever.

"Um, I feel fine. I can't feel any pain, so... yeah," I answered. My voice sounded raspy and weak to my ears.

"Well. What's your name?" Zayn asked. I tensed up. Okay. I'd give them a name. But no way in hell would it be my real name.

"June."

"Okay, here's the deal, June. The doctor says you can't be checked out of the hospital by any one but your family or a friend. Is your family any where near here?"

I shook my head. Inside my head I was snorting. If my 'family' was here, I would be dead right now.

Harry said, "Well, the doctor thinks we are your friends. So he's agreed to let us check you out and take care of you for a while. We thought it would be the least we could do, since you saved Liams' life and all." They all stood just staring at me. Except for Liam; he was still kneeling beside the bed holding my hand.

I thought about their offer. Without their help, I would have been dead already. And without them now, I can't get out of the hospital. I could always ditch them later, once I was healed. So for now, I made my decision.

"Okay. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'll take you up on your offer."

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The boys had left to find more food. I sighed, they obviously had abnormally large appetites. Boys. I decided to rest some more. Exhaustion was threatening to overwhelm me. I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep.

I was running an endless maze. My father was chasing me. I huffed as I continued to turn corners. I managed to elude him for a while. But eventually, my strenght ran out. I came to a dead end.

My father approached me and grinned, "It's time to die, precious!" He pulled out a long butchers knife. I was backed up against a wall, fighting for every breath. My father closed the distance between us and said, "Where should I start? Oh, I know!" And he thrusted the knife into my stomach again and again. As darkness began to take over, I heard my voice screaming, terrible, gut wrencing screams. And then every thing was dark. The last thing I saw was my fathers' terrible grin.

I woke up panting. Liam was by my side in a flash. "Are you okay? Do you need any more pain medication?" I shook my head and said, "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked kindly. And for some reason, I wanted to tell him everything about me, about my past, and why I had to run all the time. Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked and a tear streaked down my face. Before I could wipe it away, Liam tilted my face up. He ran his thumb across, wiping the tears away. Then he looked deep into my eyes and said, "You can tell me what's bothering you. I won't judge you. It's okay, you can trust me." I looked deep into his choclolate brown eyes. I wanted to believe him, to trust him. I almost did.

But I shook my head and said, "It's nothing. Really." Liam stared at me for a minute. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he left it alone.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked. Then Liam smiled. He answered, "Actually, the nurse said you could leave as soon as you woke up. I was waiting for the boys. They should be back soon. I'll call Zayn and tell him to check you out at the front desk as they come up." I nodded.

Liam got up and pulled out his phone. He dialed and number and someone answered. Based on his reaction, I guessed it wasn't Zayn.

"Louis! Why do you have Zayns' phone?" Liam said, exasperated. Louis' answer didn't amuse him. Instead it seemed to irritate him and he said, "Okay! Never mind! Just give the phone to Zayn." Apparently he did, judging by his relaxed expression. They had a short conversation and then Liam hung up.

"They're in their way here now. We'll be out of here soon," He said. Liam sat down on the end of the bed. He glanced at me and said, "So, where are your parents?"

I emmidiatly tensed up. That was none of his business. "That's a long story that I don't feel like telling," I said. I tried to stay polite.

He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. We all have things we don't want to talk about," he said.

"Yeah, like your fear of spoons. Right, Liam?" Harry said from the doorway. I stared at Liam in confusion. He was afraid of spoons? Wow, these guys were even more wierd than I originally thought.

Liam was blushing. "Dude, not cool. So, Zayn, did you get June checked out?"

Niall said, "Dude, you know what's not cool? Someone changing the subject to avoid talking about something freaky!"

Liam gave him a look and said, "Niall, I have one word for you. Bird."

Niall screeched and said, "Okay, let's change the subject." Harry laughed.

"Thats what I thought, Irish boy," Liam said. I was just watching the conversation with wide eyes. These boys are in serious need of mental help.

"Liam, look at her face!" Louis laughed. I must have had a funny expression on my face because all the boys were laughing, too. But whatever it was soon turned into a scowl.

"Can I get out of here now?" I said, still struggling to remain polite. These guys were getting on my nerves.

Zayn said, "Yeah. Oh, the nurse gave me these clothes for you. She didn't think you wanted to leave in a hospital gown." He was holding a bag with some clothes in it. And I knew what he meant about the gown. My backside was hanging out of it. Thank God the nurse had given him the clothes.

"Can you guys leave while I change?" I asked. I could have sworn Harry looked a little disappointed. Well, too bad.

As soon as they were out of the room, I hopped out of bed, well more like stumbled. I changed quickly into the jeans and purple tank top and slipped the flip flops on my feet.

I walked out into the hall and saw Niall carrying his weight in vending machine snacks.

"Niall! You already ate a pile of snacks twice as large as that! How are you still hungry?" Louis exclaimed loudly. Whatever. I walked over to Liam, who was sitting on a couch looking exasperated. He stood up when he saw me.

"Guys! Come on! Time to go!" Liam shouted to them. I was kind of surprised when they actually listened. Maybe they weren't as stupid as I thought.

But as soon as I thought that, I took it back. There was a chorus of "Dibs on shotgun!" and they all, except for Liam, raced for the door; only they forgot it was closed. They all ran face first into the glass door.

I sighed and shook my head. Then I laughed when I saw that Liam had just done it, too. I guessed we were thinking along the same lines.

Those boys were probably dropped on their heads as babies.

A/N: Please comment, fan, and vote. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Junes POV

Did you know that a small car wasn't meant for six people? Well, apparently, the guys didn't. I ended up sitting on Louis' lap becuase there weren't enough seats.

"Aw, Boo Bear, I would have sat on your lap and June could have had a seat," Harry said to Louis. Boo Bear? What the fudge?

Louis said, "Hazzah, I know you would, but you're heavy and June isn't." Harry fake cried on Nialls' shoulder. Okay, now my mind was spinning. What was going on with these boys? I was seriously doubting their sanity when Zayn leaned over Harry and whispered in my ear, "Harry and Louis have a little bromance. The fans love it." Fans?

"Fans? What fans? Are you guys famous or something?" As soon as I asked that, everything went silent. Then Harry let out a shrill screech, "You don't know who One Direction is?"

Oh, that boy band. I'd heard of them, but had never really payed any attention. I was too busy running for my life.

"Oh, I've heard of One Direction. I've just never payed alot of attention. Sorry. So I'm guessing that you guys are One Direction?" I said. They all yelled "yes". Harry seemed to relax a little.

Things were quite until Nialls' stomach growled. He shouted, "Nandos!" What's Nandos?

"Niall, the are no Nandos in America!" Liam said. We hit a bump in the road and I winced. My stomach was hurting from my knife wound.

Louis noticed and said, "Liam, take it easy on the bumps! Injured person back here!"

"Are you okay, June?" Liam asked worridly. I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Louis was exagerating!" I slapped my hand over Louis' mouth before he could contradict me.

Unfortunaly, Liam wasn't fooled. "You got stabbed. So please don't try and lie and say it doesn't hurt," he said.

We turned a corner and Liam suddenly jumped on the brakes. I was thrown forward but pulled back by Louis. I groaned. That hurt. I clutched my stomach.

Liam turned around and asked, "Is everyone alright?" That question was met with groans and a peeved Zayn saying, "What the HELL was that for?"

"Sorry. A dog was in the middle of the street." I muttered, "Damn dog!"

"Dude, just get us to the hotel without killing June!" Louis said. Lain appologized and started driving again. I leaned back into Louis. He was kinda comfortable to lean on.

Soon we reached the hotel. I climbed out of the car, followed by the rest of them.

"Good thing you guys got out fast! I just let one rip!" Niall said, laughing.

"Gross, Nialler!" Zayn shouted. We started walking into the hotel. Little stabs of pain were flaring in my stomach. I swayed on my feet slightly. Liam noticed and ignoring my protests, he picked me up bridal style.

"No, really! I can walk!" I protested. Liam looked down at me and said, "The doctor said you needed rest. And you look like you're about to pass out." A cute grin appeared on his face as he added, "Louis was right, you don't weigh anything!" I blushed fiercly.

"Youre cute when you blush," Harry said, winking. That only made me blush harder. Unnoticed by me, Liam gave Harry a death glare.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" I asked as they began climbing the stairs.

"I'm claustrophobic," Niall answered. Oh, that makes sense. I was oddly comfortable in Liams' arms. He seemed strong and sturdy. My stomach was really hurting by now. I hurried my face in his chest. He had a nice smell; kind of like laundry soap.

We reached the hotel room and he gently placed me on the couch. "Zayn, can you grab the painkillers and a glass of water?" Liam asked. He sat on the floor next to the couch. Zayn came back with the stuff and handed them to me. I took the medicine and placed the cup on the table next to the couch.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," Zayn replied. He smiled and took a seat on the couch. I looked around the hotel room. It was more like a luxury suite. The couch went in a circle halfway around the living room. There was a hallway leading to what I guessed were the bedrooms and the bathroom. A kitchen was to my right. I took note of all of the windows and doors, planning escape routes should I need to bolt.

Whatever that medicine was, it was sure working fast. My stomach barely hurt when I sat up. I made room for Liam and he sat next to me.

"So, what are we going to do about food?" Niall asked, as his stomach growled yet again.

"We could go get some McDonalds," Harry suggested.

"I want a Happy Meal!" Niall shouted. This was followed by similar shouts from everyone except Liam.

"Well, I want a cheese burger," he said. "Okay, Harry. You take Niall and Louis with you. Get five Happy Meals and a cheese burger, please. "

"Sir, yes, sir!" Louis shouted, saluting Liam. Niall and Harry busted out laughing. Liam gave Louis, Harry and Niall dirty looks.

"Okay! We're leaving, Daddy Direction!" Harry yelled and Louis and him ran out the door to get the food.

"Wow, you guys really take food seriously," I said. Zayn suddenly appeared out if nowhere and sat down next to Liam. "Does it take three people to get McDonalds?" I added.

Liam looked at me and said, "If you're us, then yes, yes it does."

A/N: Please review this chapter! I'll give u cookies!


End file.
